Apples
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: My very first zeldaxlink one-shot! I hope you like it! NO FLAMES! thank you! .


**Hi hi! Hows it going? This is like my first Zelda and Link story! I hope you really like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!!!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule. The sun was bright in sky, not a cloud in sight. Everyone was outside enjoying the day. Kids were running around, playing games, adults were working hard but still enjoying the day. But there is one person was stuck inside, completely bored.

"Oh my lord I'm mega bored! Why cant I go outside and enjoy the day like everyone else is." Said the princess of Hyrule.

"I'm sorry Zelda but your parents want you to catch up on your studies. You're really behind since you always sneak away and do other things." Zelda's nanny, Impa said. Zelda sighed and stared outside the library's window. They were both in the library, with a lot of books in front of them.

"I know you don't want to be here but if you stop missing so many studies maybe you would be outside right now." Impa said. Zelda sadly looked down at the books in front of her. Some were about being a princess, good manners, how to be lady like, spells and some other things.

"I'd do anything to be outside right now." Zelda muttered to herself. But Impa heard it.

"Well if you didn't sneak away with Link so much then you wouldn't be here." Zelda blushed. Yes, that was exact reason why she missed so many lessons. Her and Link would sneak away and goof around. They would ride their horses, chill by the garden or practice fighting. They have been best friends ever since they met. Zelda sighed as she remember the day she met him

**~*Past*~**

_In peaceful Hyrule, a small girl in a pink dress and long blonde hair with blue eyes was running away from a group of boys, who were laughing as they chased her._

"_Come back here, girly!" one of the boys said._

"_Yeah, we just want to play with you." Another one said_

"_And play with your stupid blonde hair!" the last one said. The girl kept running, scared, into the forest._

"_Leave me alone!" the girl said, crying a little. She kept running until she tripped on a root tree. The guys laughed and slowly surrounded her. The girl looked up from the ground and started to shake. She closed her eyes tightly._

"_Please," she whispered, "someone save me." That when she heard the guys scream. She opened her eyes and saw a young boy in green standing in front of her with a wooden sword in his hand._

"_Who the hell are you?" one of the boys asked, glaring at the other boy._

"_Leave her alone!" the one in green said with his sword ready. The kids laughed at him._

"_Ha! What are you going to do with that stick huh?" The green one glared at them and then grabbed a rock and threw it at them. The boys got angry and ran after the boy who ran away, leaving the girl alone and confused._

_The young boy ran until he reached a specific spot where he jumped up into the tree. The three bullies looked at the tree and growled._

"_Get down here, you bastard!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Come down and fight us!" The young boy climbed a little bit further till grabbed something red and round and threw it at one of the boys. He yelped in pain and rubbed his head. The young boy kept throwing the red objects at the boys until they all ran away screaming in pain. When he was sure they were gone, he jumped out of the tree and ran back towards the girl, who was standing up, dusting dirt off her cloths. He walked up to the girl who stared back at him._

"_Are you ok?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head._

"_Thank you um…" The boy smiled at her._

"_Link. My name is Link." He said. She smiled back._

"_My name is Zelda." He stuck out his hand and she grabbed it. As soon as their hands touched, their destiny were intertwine with each other. _

**~*End Past*~**

Ever since that day, link and Zelda have been inseparable. They became the best of friends. Even though neither one of them will admit it, both have started to have strong feeling towards each other. Everyone can see that they are so in love with each other, even Impa sees it, but that still is no excuse for her to skip her studies!

"Come on, lets get to work." She said, opening a book. Zelda sighed and read the book but her mind was somewhere else.

'_I wonder what link is doing right now.' _She thought. Just then, a messenger came in and went straight to Impa and Zelda.

"Excuse me, princess but you are wanted by your father in the garden." He said, his head bowed.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." She said. The messenger bowed one more time before leaving. Zelda stood up, trying to hide a smile.

"Well I guess we will continue another time." Impa said.

"Yeah well have a nice day." Zelda said as she walked out the library. As soon as the door closed, she ran outside to the garden, where her 'father' was. When she finally made it, she saw someone in a green torso and a green hat, just like so many years ago. The man turned around and smiled.

"Hey Zel!" Link said. Zelda ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Hey link! I'm glad you got the messenger to say that my dad wanted to meet me here." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it a while but I got him to do it. Sorry to make you wait so long." Zelda shook her head.

"Its ok as long as we can both have some fun together." Link said, "and I love you dress by the way." Zelda blushed and looked down at her green dress that was above her ankles and light green shoes with unattached sleeves.

"Thanks"

"Shall we get going?" he asked and she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" They both started to walk off to the forest.

"So what are we going to do today?" Zelda asked link as he lead them both into the forest.

"You'll find out" he said with a grin. Zelda tilted her head to the side, confused. Link laughed.

"You know, your kinda cute when you do that." Link's eyes went wide as he could not believe what he said. Both teens blushed deeply and looked away from each other. They both continued their journey in silence. Finally, when they reached their destination, link smirked.

"Well, here we are." Zelda looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well this is the exact place where we first met." Zelda's eyes went wide as she realized he was right.

"Oh wow, I cant believe you still remember where we first met!" Zelda said, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the place where my life changed for the better." Link said with a soft smile. Zelda blushed a little. He was just a normal village boy who loved adventure. That is why he was in the forest the day they met.

"So," Zelda said, "What are we doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to show you this place before we reach our _real_ destination." Link said as he started walking. Zelda gave him another confused look before she followed him. They continue to walk until they reach a huge tree. Zelda looked up at the tree and saw something.

"Apples? An apple tree?" she said and then looked at link who was smiling.

"Yeah, this is where I chased off those boys who were after you." Zelda looked back at the tree with wonder.

"Wow, that so amazing." She said, "Those apples look really good! How about we pick some and bring them back to the castle?" Zelda said and link nodded. Zelda tried to reach for an apple on a low branch but couldn't. She tried jumping but still couldn't reach it. She sighed, frustrated and heard something from behind her. When she turned around, she saw link trying to hold back a laugh but failing. She glared playfully at him, making him laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" Zelda asked as she crossed her arms. Link smirked at her, making her blush.

'_Wow, every time he does that, it makes him look so…hot.' _Zelda thought.

"Just you trying to reach an apple that is higher above you." Link said.

"Hmph!" She turned around towards the tree and tried again but still she could not reach it. Link decided to help, even though he wanted to keep watching her fail at getting the apple. He looked up at the tree and jumped on top of a branch that was 3 branches above the ground. Zelda stared at him in shock.

"Wow, I never get over the fact that you can jump so high." She said. Link laughed and got an apple for her before dropping down next to her.

"Here" he said as he handed it to her. She blushed deeply as she took it and looked down at it.

"Thanks…" Zelda whispered. Link smiled and went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her face turn red. He, of course was blushing too but was also smiling still.

"W-What are you doing, l-link?" she asked.

"What? You don't like this?" Link asked bring his face over her shoulder and closer to her cheek. She brought the apple closer to her face, still blushing and getting nervous and shy.

"N-No its not that! Its just…" She didn't know what to say. She knew her feeling for him grow stronger every time and him being this close to her…she feels like she might faint! It took everything in her power not to.

"Just what?" Link asked.

"I-I'm just a little surprised. You never did this before, just hugging me randomly from behind." She said, still looking down at the apple in her hand. Link laughed and smiled.

"Well you're going have to get use to it." Zelda finally looked up from her apple and gave link a side glance.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked. At first, link remained silent, getting Zelda nervous. Then he whispered in her ear softly.

"I mean that…I always want to be this close to you." Zelda's eyes went wide and she got out of link's arms and looked him in his eyes while her face was the same color of the apple still in her hands.

"I-I don't understand…" She lied. She knew exactly what he was talking about, she just couldn't believe it.

"I'm trying to say that…I love you." Link said, blushing deeply. He has been dying to say that to her for so long but didn't know how to. He has been planning to tell her today and know that he finally said it all he has to do is wait for her to answer.

Zelda gasp and couldn't believe what he said. She was so shocked, that she dropped her apple and it fell with a thud.

'_Did he what I think he said?' _Zelda thought, still having trouble to believe her pointed ears. She looked into his eyes, trying to find out if he was kidding like he always is or if he was serious. But by the look in his eyes, he was serious and had a soft and loving look in his eyes as well. Zelda put her hands over her mouth to hold back another gasp. Link got a little nervous since she still hasn't said anything.

'_Oh man, I think I just blew it! I knew she wouldn't have the same feelings, I knew it! I shouldn't have said anything but I just had to find out.' _Link thought as he stared at the beautiful princess in front of him.

"Link, I…I don't know what to say." Zelda finally said at last. Link took a step towards her but Zelda stayed where she was, frozen by his words.

"Then say how you feel…about me." Link whispered softly. Zelda thought about all the times they spent together. The horse riding, the sparring, the chasing each other and tackling each other to the ground and laughing, sitting together or lying down. All those time they have been together, she felt like that she didn't like just being friends with him, that she wanted to be more but was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. But now, hearing that he loved her, she felt like she could just faint with pure happieness. So instead of answering him, it took all of her courage to walk up to him and kissed him on the lips softly. Link blushed deeply and so did Zelda. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too" Link couldn't believe his pointed ears. It took a few moments for his brain to take in what she just said. When it finally went threw, he smiled and hugged her tightly. Zelda gasp at the sudden action. Her feet no longer touched the floor and link spun her around a few times laughing. Then he put her down but didn't let go of her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him**(A/N: He is a few inches taller then her)**

"I'm glad you feel the same way." He said softly. Zelda blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." They smiled at each other and then Zelda realized something. She got out of link's arm and ran to pick up her apple, which was a little dirty. She pouted.

"Awww, it got dirty!" She said. Link wrapped his arms around her from behind again, making her blush.

"The apple?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah" she stuttered. They might have confessed their love but that doesn't mean she wont be shy when he does that. Link took his leave and rubbed off the dirt off the apple until their was no more.

"There you go!" He said with a smile. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said. Then in a swift movement, link turned Zelda around and hugged from the front. Zelda gasped in shock and blushed even more. He buried his face in her neck. Zelda closed her eyes and kept holding the apple, refusing to let it go.

"L-link" She manage to say. He lifted his face and looked deeply into her eyes. Then he slowly lowered his face towards her. Zelda's heart started to pound like crazy as his face came closer. She did kiss him but that took all her courage so now she is left with nervousness. So the thought of him kissing her almost gave her a heart attack. Just when he was about to kiss her, Zelda put the apple in front of her face so he ended up kissing the apple instead. Link opened his eyes to see it in front of him instead of Zelda. Zelda laughed nervously, blushing like crazy.

"U-Uh …" She had no idea what to say. Link looked at her confused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"I-I don't know, I just…did it." She said, still blushing. Link stared at her for a moment and Zelda started to get confuse.

"Zel…" link whispered. Zelda tilted her head to the side.

"Yes?" Next thing she knew, he tackled her to the ground and his lips found hers. Zelda gasped but doing that allowed him to kiss her deeply, making her moan a little. Zelda didn't know what to do but she decided to give in and kiss back. They laid on the ground, making out, till the sun started to go down. Then they both broke away for some air. They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Well that was fun." Link said and Zelda nodded. Link helped Zelda get up and they looked at the sky.

"We better get going before it gets too dark." Link said. They were about to walk away but the Zelda gasp and went back to the apple tree.

"I wanted to get apples for the castle." She said, looking up at the tree. Link jumped in the tree and looked down at Zelda.

"I'll get them down and you catch them." He said and then threw down a basket. She caught it and smiled.

"Ok!" While link kept dropping apples, Zelda caught them in the basket till it was full. Link jumped down and looked down at all the apples they caught.

"Well that should be enough." He said and Zelda nodded in agreement and then realized something again.

"Where's my apple?" she asked as she looked around. She found a few feet away from them. She ran to it and picked it up again.

"Its dirty again!" she said as she pouted. Link laughed and took it.

"We'll clean it when we get back so don't worry." Zelda blushed a little and nodded her head. Link took zelda's hand and held it as they walked away and Zelda squeezed his hand. They both walked home, hand in hand, with a basket full of apples and happiness and love in their heart.

It really was a perfect and peaceful day

* * *

**There we go! My first ZxL one-shot story. I hope you enjoyed it! I kept reading ZxL stories and looking at pictures of them. Then an idea came to my head when I saw a picture of them together and Zelda was holding and apple, blushing, and link holding her from behind, smiling. That gave me the perfect idea for a one-shot! So thanks to the pics I was able to type this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*Peace!*~ **


End file.
